


Twilight

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: AttaBot [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: There was oil on his face.Hot, Sticky.





	Twilight

There was oil on his face. 

 

Hot, Sticky. 

 

Running down his face. 

 

He had metal shards stuck in his hair and cheeks.

 

It hurt.

 

Tony had red LIF-X fluid on his cheeks, dribbling down his neck, and sprayed on his face.

 

It had only been a few hours, but sitting on Ducky’s examination table while he pulled out and wiped bits of Kate from him didn’t help pull him out of his shock. 

 

One minute she had been there, laughing after taking a bullet to her Tac-U-Bot vest, and the next there was silence, and a spray of fluid and shards from what was left of Kate’s metal skull. 

 

_ “I thought I’d Shut Down before you-” _

 

_ “No! Kate!” Clutching the limp frame, desperate.  _

 

_ “Tony, love, stop, she’s gone,” _

 

_ “Kate-!” _

 

_ “Tony, you need to get down, baby. The shooter could still be here!” _

 

_ “Katie…” _

 

_ “Shhhh…. I know love…” _

 

Tony felt a hand clutched in his, and the shivering form of Tim clutching his blue scrubs that Ducky had lent him. 

 

Tim had been in some level of Bot-Shock, resulting in a level of Bot-Regression that made him almost mute and timid. He had been since he realized he had almost been shot just like Kate. had been since he caught a glimpse of Kates empty frame. 

  
  


“There we go, my boy, all cleaned up.” Ducky ran a hand down Tony’s back, running his other hand through Tim’s hair. 

 

“You three should leave, I have… work to do,” Ducky grimaced, and Tony’s eyes widened in realization, and he took Tim in hand and swiftly left the room, leaving behind Gibbs, who so far had been silent. 

 

“Duck, I  _ will _ catch this guy. Sheppards little Mossad girl won’t stop me. This is personal,” Gibbs growled, and Ducky nodded at him with sharp eyes. “Nobody hurts my boys, Duck.  _ Nobody. _ ”

  
  


“I don’t trust Miss David, Jethro.” Gibbs nodded.

 

“Neither do I,” Gibbs agreed. “I have a feeling Jen will try to push her on my team. But I don’t trust her, her timing is too convenient. And Mossad is known for being not Bot-Friendly. I wouldn’t trust this girl as far as I can throw her.”  and Gibbs didn’t trust her. Something about her screamed ‘spy’. And her arrival right after Kate’s death, and Jen’s immediate trust of her seemed too convenient, too scripted and planned. 

 

“She will not be on this team, Jethro. I will go straight to SecNav himself if I have to. This will not turn into even more of a disaster because of some Mossad assassin with a sob story, Jethro. I have heard of the David’s, and I will bet you my server that she will try to rope you in with a story tailored to tug at your heartstrings. Do not fall for it, old friend.” 

 

* * *

 

Ducky had been right, of course, and Ziva David had killed Ari Haswari, telling Gibbs that he was her brother, mentioning her father being neglectful. If Gibbs didn’t have prior warning before, and if he didn’t have Tony and Tim both saying that they didn’t trust her, his Lover and his Boy, then he might have fallen for it. 

 

But he did. And he put his foot down, ignoring Jenny’s screeching and complaints. Ducky had arrived just in time to see Sheppard slap Tony across the face when he told her to back off Gibbs, and he immediately called security, then the SecNav, and luckily, Morrow had come in to grab his forgotten reading glasses, and had seen the whole thing. 

 

Once everything had calmed down, Deputy Director Vance was now Director Vance, and Gibbs had hired an Analyst-Bot from the NSA, Ellie Bishop, with Tony and Tim’s approval. Abby, Tim, and Tony had immediately taken the Analyst-Bot under there wing, the innocent and young woman becoming family faster then anyone Gibbs had seen. 

 

Tony had a restless Charging-Time many times during the next few weeks, but talking to Rachel Cranston, Kate’s Sister-Bot, the Bot-Mares stopped eventually.


End file.
